Harry Potter and the homicidal maniac
by dragonflyr13
Summary: i had to get this out of my head. bolth harry potter fans and JtHM fans bewere. don't flame me. it's my first fan fic. '-' !New! CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALY UP!!!!!! =^.^=
1. chapter I

1 Summery: this is story about what would happen if Harry Potter and Johnny the homicidal maniac met and stuff happens. Weird stuff. I don't own any JtHM issues what so ever (but I wish I did) so there might be a bit of OOCness in his part, but since I know the HP books cover to cover, the only OOCness is to compensate for Nny.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny; he belongs to the wonderful Jhonen Vasquez. I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's note: this is my first fan fic, so don't kill me if it isn't that good. I tried my hardest. And if you don't like these to chapters being associated with each other, deal with it! It's freakn' crossover for crying out loud! I will do my best to up date soon; I do have a bit of a life. And, after you read this you go " there will be more of this crap?!" I will go yes, please read it. R&R please!  
  
P.S. not much changed in the revision, but don't ask me what the hell those numbers are doing there at the beginning of each paragraph. There just weird. Well, since I cant get rid of them, live with them! ; b!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2 Harry Potter was in a wizard's duel with yet another of the Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He didn't know quite whom at the moment: this one refused to remove his hood. They had been fighting for some time now, and both were thoroughly beat up with the marks of curses everywhere.  
  
3  
  
4 Harry sensed that it would end soon. And there it came: " you know, Harry, you know what I want. Just give it to me and you don't have to die. You could hand it over nicely, and we will give you a second chance. Come, Harry, come join the ranks of the Dark L-" Harry had herd this a million times before. He knew just as soon as he gave in they would hand him over to voldimort and quickly as possible, where he would torture Harry until he died or got tired of playing with him.  
  
5  
  
6 While the idiot was making his speech, Harry was readying a spell. When it was ready he shouted "Impedimenta!" cutting the Death Eater off. What happened, though, was not what harry had expected. Instead of shutting the wizard up for a few minutes, a muggle (for those of you not familiar with HP, it means non- magic person) pops in between him and his opponent. The guy takes the full force of the spell, and falls down, because he was in mid leap when he crossed between them. "Who was that wacko?!" shouted Harry, but before he could find out, heard the Death Eater shout "Stupefy!" And he kinda had to dodge the stunning spell.  
  
7  
  
8 Harry was getting tired of this, so he shouted "Expelliarmus!" and the Death Eaters ward went flying from his hand into Harry's. At this point, the Death Eater bolted. Harry perused him for a few blocks, but decided to stop after he was out of breath.  
  
9  
  
10 He had the wizard's wand, anyway, so there wasn't much he could do. Plus, he would come after it with in a few days, so Harry could capture him at his leisure. While he worked his way back to the battlefield, he thought about how he had to go back and help clean up the mess he made. Buildings to repair, muggles minds to erase, that kind of thing. The Ministry of Magic would be there by now, but they could use all the help they could get. Why had that idiot chosen such a busy place to attack him? It would take them forever to track all those muggles down.  
  
11  
  
12 And there was that one that got in the way. He had to find that one and make sure he was OK. Though the spell was only to slow your attacker down for a few minutes, there was the possibility that he was still stuck or only stating to move again. Why had he got in the way? Most muggles fled the scene after the first few spells were cast and things started blowing up. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts about muggles that when he felt a blunt object connect with the back of his scull, he hardly noticed. He was still thinking about muggels when he crumpled and went under.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Johnny was just bolting from the café he had just terrorized and blew up. He was feeling so much better, and was laughing his head off listening to Beethoven. He was skipping along, he was joyfully, not really noticing the people running and screaming in the opposite direction.  
  
Then he noticed out of the corner of his eye a brightly colored light and, bam! He felt like he had just knocked in to a brick wall. He fell to the ground, totally dazed, when he heard a scrawny boy with jet black hair shout " who was that (shudder) wacko?!" this made Nny come back sharply.  
  
Nothing made Nny's blood boil more than the "W" word. He wanted to jump up a gut that kid and that cloaked guy with him, just for the hell of it, when he realized that he couldn't move! What had they done to him?! The guy in the cloak shot some weird light out of that stick he was holding, and the boy dogged. Nny realized he had gotten in the middle of a fight or something, but that didn't matter. They still had called him a wacko, and they were going to pay.  
  
Then the boy shot a red light out of his stick, which caused his opponent's wand to go flying from his hand into the boy's. Then the man, clearly disarmed, bolted from the scene, with the black haired kid hot on his heels. Nny realized that they had left him stranded here, unable to move. Man, these guys' lists kept adding up against them! It was like they were begging to be killed! Johnny lay there for another minute or two, until he realized he could move again. Then he noticed men popping out of the air, so he got out of the way and after that boy.  
  
By the time he caught sight of him making his way back to the scene of the crime, Nny was fully functional. He easily rounded around him, to attack from the back. He silently snuck up behind his prey, drawing his knife, then with the conk of an object hitting the scull, knocked him out with the handle of his blade. He wanted this one alive to play with.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sooo, whadya think? I love it, but I want to know what you think of my first story so far. Will have at lest one more chapter, that will hopefully be up soon. R&R!!! =^.^= 


	2. chapter II

A/N: Whohoo!! I can't believe I wrote the second chapter already! This is so much fun! I just love how this chapter came out! I had problems uploading the first one, and I had to re write it when I realized I had completely forgotten the disclaimer. And no, I don't know what that weird 1 is there for. I didn't put it there. It just came up when I posted it. Oh one more thing! The rating has gone up because 1) I didn't know in the first place, and 2) I felt like throughing in some swear words. So sue me.  
  
Please review! It's not enough if I like it. I want to know if you do too! =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nny and Harry belong to their respective writers, Jhonen Vasquez and J.K. Rowling, and who ever else has their damn copyright on them.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
The first thing Harry recalled when he started to come to was the throbbing in his head. After that, he realized that he was in a straitjacket that was soo tight that he could hardly breath, let alone move. Hmm, I'm tied up he thought. I'm tied up! This made Harry come shooting back to reality. His eye's shot open to reveal a windowless decaying room. Who had taken him? Had that Death Eater had the brains to attack harry after he stared retreating? " So your finally awake."  
  
Harry spun his head around and found him self staring into the demented face of the muggle that had gotten in the way at the duel. Now that harry got a good look at him, he realized that he was skeletally thin and dressed in all black with the logo Z? on the front. Eye's had large bags under them like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was a tangled blue- black mess that stood up in a ruffled manner. This combined to make a very sinister figure. Harry was so frightened by this man's looks that he hardly noticed anything else until, " what is this thing any way? What does it do to be such a formidable weapon? I don't see how such a little piece of wood could do so much." That's when harry realized that the man was fingering his and the Death Earter's wands. Harry found himself speechless. He finally was ale to squeak out " it's a wand. It does magic and stuff…"  
  
" Oh really? Hmm. So why can't I use it? I've been trying to for the past hour and all I've gotten is sparks and stuff."  
  
" What?! You got sparks out of it? That's impossible! You're a muggle! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Harry practically shouted. " Oh, I shouldn't? Why shouldn't I?" the man said in an amused inquisitive kind of way. " And what is a muggle, any way?" I thought I those men popping out of mid air talking about them."  
  
" Oh, it's what witches and wizards call non-magic people, like you. Or I thought you were. I'm not sure now. If you're a wizard, why don't you know what a wand is?"  
  
" I'm not a wizard or what ever. I'm a human being, and should be treated and such."  
  
Harry noticed a difference change in tone like the man was warming up to something. This worried harry a bit so he tried to change the subject. "Umm, soooo, who are you and why an I here?" Harry new it wasn't a very good thing to talk about but that was all that came to mind. That was actually all he was thinking about at the moment.  
  
" Ooooohhh, you want to know who I am, now do you?" said that man in a sarcastic tone. " I guess I should tell you. I am Johnny C. though my friends call me Nny, of which you are not. Which brings me to your next question. You are here because you carelessly involved me into your fucking fight by making me in a state in which I could not move to defen myself or do anything else for that matter. Then you abandoned me to go continue your petty brawling. And then you committed a sin to end all sins," during that last sentence, Johnny's voice had raised it's self to a most disturbing tone which made Harry swallow and wonder what crime he could of possibly committed to make this man so mad. " You called me the 'W' word!"  
  
"What?" harry said, confused. " I called you a wren?"  
  
" No!"  
  
"A whale?"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" A wench?!"  
  
" NO ! You called me a WACKO!!!"  
  
"A what?" Harry said with genuine confusion. Why had this man gotten so worked up about such a little word?  
  
" A Wacko, you dumb-ass! How many times do you have to tell you! And because of that you will pay with your screams, your tears, your pain, your blood, and finally, your life!!!"  
  
Harry was horrified. This man was absolutely crazy! What was up with him? These thoughts were replaced by pure terror when Johnny stared to advance on him with a blade about as long a Harry's forearm. Then, he spotted his only savior. Nny had trough aside his wand when he jumped up to start approaching him. Harry did the only thing he could do. When Johnny lunged at him, he ducked the swing and dove in-between Nny's legs and reached for his wand with his mouth. When Johnny realized that he had missed, he backed up slightly to loom over him, grinning maniacally. When Harry got a firm bite on his wand, he rolled over to face Johnny rearing back for another swing. Harry almost drooped his wand when he shouted, "Stupefy!" through his clenched teeth. Johnny with the knife half way to Harry's throat looked shocked when he saw the bright light shooting at his face. Harry watched as Nny's eyes rolled back in his scull and fell forwards on to Harry, narrowly missing Harry's ear with the knife he still clutched in his hand. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he shoved Nny off himself. Harry found it surpassingly easy; Johnny was no more than a stick. Then he realized he was still stuck in that goddanmit straight jacket. With the wand amazingly still clutched in his mouth, he muttered " alohamora." The jacket surpassingly undid it's self. Harry struggled out of it and stood up. "Oooooh" he moaned. His head still throbbed. Man, how do I get out of here he thought. Then he spotted a door on the opposite side of the room and exited into the hall, leaving Nny stunned on the floor.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: Yay! It's done. I packed in only a little plot development, such as why can Nny use the wands? _? And what will harry do when he finds himself in the caverns of Johnny's bloody basement? I also got to through in a little show down between harry and Nny. I'm sorry JtHM lovers that Nny had to loose, but my story wouldn't go very far if harry had some limbs missing, now would it? Any way, stay tuned for more chapters! R&R! =^.^= 


	3. chapter III

A/N: Wohoo!!! Exra long chapter! Well, I finally have gotten around to stop reading stories and finally write my own. The delay was because I had to do homework like stuff and I felt a bit lazy afterward. -_- Any way, I got around to doing it, and here it is! This chapter is mainly a let's see what's in Nny's house kind of thing. I needed Harry to get to know a bit more about Nny before we moved on. It was also damn fun submitting Harry to the horrors of Nny's basement. Oh, and I change the titles of the chapters because I think they suck so until think of better names, they will just be numbers. I hope you like! =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: the usual please one Nny and all things related to him belong to the all mighty Jhonen and a side of Harry belongs to the mastermind Rowing. Oh and hold the cheese.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry stepped into the corridor, bent on escape. What had he gotten himself into? That man, Johnny, or what ever he called himself, was insane, and Harry wanted to put as much distance between him and that man. He could just tell by the feel of the place that it was underground. He knew what dungeons felt like, for sure, since he had classes with Snape. He hated that class and often found himself listing the ways he did. One of them was the dark, drank smell of decay.  
  
With this in mind, he knew that if he wanted to leave this place, he would want to go up. Harry looked desperately for a staircase, but saw none. All he saw were six doors, including the one he just came out of. He took in a deep breath and opened the first door directly in front of him.  
  
Peeking around the door, he found stairs. He was about to celebrate when he realized that they were going down. Then he heard a terrifying scream for help, which hurried his retreat back into the corridor.  
  
Fuck! What was that? Harry decided that he probably didn't want to know. After calming down a bit, Harry realized that his escape from this horror wasn't going to be as easy as finding a stair case and following it. He needed a plan. Harry tried to calm himself with the fact that he had done this kind if thing before and it wouldn't be that hard. Harry thought for a bit and decided that the best way to deal with this place was to keep track where he had been, so he wouldn't go into the same room twice or he could back track if need be.  
  
With this in mind, harry marked the room with Nny in it and the one with the staircase to the next lower level with a spell from his wand. Then he turned to the next door and opened it. Behind it held a large array of weaponry. Harry couldn't believe the magnitude of this collection. Little did he know this was just a small fraction of Nny's 'tools.' As Harry walked across the large room, he encountered knifes from the size of his pinky finger to ones that couldn't rightly be called knives, they were so long. They came in all kinds of shapes, too. Some had wavy or serrated edges, while others had unique handles with various emblems on the hilt. Un- happy smiley faces, sculls, and the weird symbol 'Z?' were common themes.  
  
Johnny's weaponry wasn't limited to knives, ether. There were various saws, both hand and chain, sickles of various lengths, hammers, meat mallets, screws, various kitchen junk drawer where, (you know, all that stuff you need in a kitchen, but winds up all thrown together in a designated drawer.) and for some odd reason, a lager collection of plastic sporks. They were all organized into relatively neat plies, and all of them were covered with reddish brown stains of dried blood.  
  
This room made Harry shudder involuntarily. It was obvious what Johnny used all these things for, and it didn't comfort harry one bit.  
  
While Harry had been studying Johnny's tools, he had also been looking for a door that might lead him somewhere useful. At the end of the room, there was a door, but when Harry opened it, he found that it lead to yet another room of gruesome weaponry, so he decided that this set of rooms would be of no use to him. He left the way he came in, and marked the door.  
  
How long was finding a way out of here going to take him? He didn't like the prospect of staying here very much longer. Although he knew that Johnny would not wake up and come after him, something about this place reeked of evil. " Probably the smell of old blood and screams every 30 seconds…" Harry muttered to himself as he forced himself to face the next room.  
  
When harry stepped into the room, there was no light. "Lumos" he muttered to light his wand. What he saw in this room was horrifying enough to make any crack induced addict who thought he was invisible even though he was having the crap beat out of him have second thoughts. This was the room where Nny kept his various 'inventions.'  
  
A mere mortal fanfic writer like myself could not possibly describe the fantastic and horrible machines stored in this room, but I will try. Harry saw machines with saws that would slowly inch toward sensitive places while the victim was forced to watch. There were ones with clamps that tightened slowly enough for the victim to suffer for impossible amounts of time but quickly enough to make sure it wasn't forgotten. Machines that sent electric shocks through the body, such as a trampoline with a barbwire cage on top on which the victim had to jump at precise intervals or would be shocked brutally. (A/n: this torture device was not mine. It was from another's fanfic, who cleverly came up with it. I loved it so much I had to put it in, but I don't remember who wrote the fic I got it from. Anyway, if you did write it, thanx for the great fic and review to remind me exactly who you are so I can give you full credit =^.^=) Some of the devices hadn't even been relived of there victims who were left to rot and show just how they fit into the more complicated ones. They disturbed Harry so that he went into a violent fit of vomiting in a corner. When no more would come up, he got up and left as quickly as his shaken body would let him.  
  
Harry sat in the hallway, trying to clam his body out of the spasms that kept tearing through this body, and dispel the numbness in his mind. When he had regained his relative composure, he moved on. The only real thoughts that he could really grasp were not to think about what he saw and to get out of this hell house at all costs. Sticking with his plan, he marked the door and moved on to the next.  
  
Immediately after entering, Harry had to exit to retch up what else was left in his stomach. Even when nothing else would come, he still kept retching. He had accidentally stumbled in to one of Nny's various ' to be buried' rooms. At lest twenty bodies had been shoved into the small room. Harry had already realized that Johnny was a homicidal maniac, but he had not realized the magnitude of this man's, well, hobby. Now he realized the screams were from various other victims in this mad mans idiotically large basement. Harry had been traumatized before in his life, but not like this. This was beyond scared for life. This was I-think-I'll-kill-myselth-because- this-will-haunt-me-every-second-of-the-rest-of-my-life kind of thing.  
  
Then a thought came to Harry. He had only one more door to inspect! This one had to lead up! Filled with a new hope of finding his way out of this place, he ran to the door and wrenched it open to reavial a set of stairs! And they were leading up! He bounded up them with a newfound energy until he reached the top to discover another door. Filled with the prospect of escape, he threw this one open to reveal: another hallway of doors.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You didn't think I'd let harry off that easy, now did you? I have to even the score between him and Nny. They both have to suffer. And I want to subject harry to a bit more stuff. I didn't put enough rooms in the beginning, so I'll just add another level. Cant wait till the next chapter! Oh, and if you think I will stop if you don't review, think again!!! I will write this to the end, no baking out!!! R&R pluez! =^.^= 


	4. interlude and ranting

Dragonflyr13: yay! Interlude! The only reason I am doing this is because my computer is being evil. It makes me save after every word or I'll lose all my hard work. I actually have been working on chapter four; the only problem is that I lost it three times to the computer crashing. I actually finished it, but then it crashed. I had saved, so I didn't immediately lose it, but then the stupid computer said it had recovered something, so I aromatically assumed it was my work. I saved over it. That was my fatal error. I saved a blank document over my work. This is very bad, because I could not go back and undo my error. (This is where you insert random cries of pain and anguish.)  
  
Here is a big bit of advice: never, ever, ever, ever, buy a Sony XP. They are evil. They will die on you, you will call tech support, and they tell you to erase the hard drive and reinstall it yourself. After that doesn't work, they tell you to send it in, then they tell you to take it back to Fry's (where you bought it, of course) and ask them to take out the extra memory. Frys takes out the main memory, forcing you to call tech support again to re-install it. When that doesn't work, you send it in. they send it back, it is happy for a week and then it starts crashing again. Then they tell you to send it in one last time, and that's were I'm currently at. This whole problem spanned about 5 months, but it seems it wasn't working for at lest two of those, and only very badly the rest of the time.  
  
To top it all off, though is the fact that you make you're living typing. Well I don't but my mom does. It sucks.  
  
Another weird thing about them: they crash, then fully recover, every time.  
  
The bad thing is that over time, the system degrades until it is crashing while it's rebooting. Like I said, Sony XPs are evil.  
  
  
  
I loooove drawing. And stuff. I can draw Gir, Zim, Dib, Nny, Tenna, Devi, and spooky. I can't really draw Gaz, but I'm working on her. Unfournetly, you can't see any of this 'cause I don't have a scanner or a web site. Wish I did, but I don't. Sorry. I don't even have my own email address. I work through a friend. Sorry again.  
  
I dislike people touching me with out my consent. I don't mind being interment with someone I know and trust. But random people or people I don't know too well, I spin around and strike. I don't know why. I just do.  
  
I'm going to the Santa Clara Fanime con on Saturday. Yay! It will help me in my master plot to acquire the JtHM Director's Cut. See, my mom normal asks me what I will be spending the money she gives me on. I don' get a cash allowance, only an account. I will ask her for an immobile amount for the con, then not spend 20 bucks of it. I will save it till the next time I go to the mall, the go to **shudder** hot topic to by it while my mother's back is turned. I will hide my purchase under the large sweater I will be wearing even though it is may (I don't go to the mall often) then I will hide it in the mess in my closet until she agrees to let me have it or I turn eighteen, which ever comes first.  
  
That is my master plan. If you think it is the worst idea in the world, you review and come up with a better one. I might ask her for it one more time and go in armed with reviews and praise for Johnny off the net. In fact I should be looking for stuff now. But I'm not. I'm just babbling to people who don't care. Oh and if your this far down already, you must be really bored or like me a lot. Thax ether way!  
  
Boys are evil. At lest until they grow up, but considering some people never grow up, I'm stuck with idiots or the rest of my life. Almost very single day I ponder pulling a Nny on them, but I never do because I know better than to. I just rant latter to let off steam. You know what I really hate? I hate it when people insult behind your back, but they know you can hear them! It is the worst they can do. They're insulting you while not recognizing your peresense. Evil.  
  
I'm listening to the Harry Potter four tapes four the billionth time. Wohoo! I love the Quiddich world cup! It's so fun!  
  
Wow! I'm still writing. Well I guess it's time for a song!  
  
And it happens once again,  
  
You'll turn to a friend,  
  
Someone who understands,  
  
Sees through the master plan.  
  
But everybody's gone,  
  
And I've been here for to long  
  
In the presence of my own.  
  
I guess this is growing up.  
  
Bahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbah  
  
Bah  
  
I guess this is growing up.  
  
Note: this is a course to a song I don't own; though I don't know who dose. I just heard it on the radio and liked it. I don't know the lyrics to the seventh line; this is what I think it is. The bahs single a cool guitar cord.  
  
Here's another song I don't own but doesn't know who dose:  
  
If you want to destroy my sweater  
  
Hold this thread as I walk away  
  
Pretty soon, I will be all naked  
  
Lining on the floor  
  
(Lining on the floor)  
  
I've come undone  
  
Oo-ooo, oo-ooo. Ooo-oo, oo-ooo. Ooo-oo, oo-ooo, oo-ooo, oo-oo, ooo-oo.  
  
And I think there is time for one more! This one is called tribute, by Tenacious D  
  
This is the bestes and greatest son in the world  
  
Tribute  
  
Not so long ago  
  
Me and my brother were hitch hiking down a long and dusty road  
  
When all of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon  
  
In the middle of the road  
  
And he said:  
  
Play the best song in the world  
  
Or I'll eat your souls  
  
Well me and Kyle here,  
  
We just looked at each other,  
  
And we each said,  
  
Ok  
  
So we played the first thing that came to our heads  
  
just so happened to be  
  
the beat song in the world  
  
it was the best song in the world  
  
look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
  
that one and one make two  
  
two and one make three  
  
it was destiny  
  
once every hundred-thousand years or so  
  
when the sun doth shine  
  
and the moon doth glow  
  
and the grass doth grow-oho  
  
needless to say  
  
the beast was stunned  
  
whipcrack went the whipped tail  
  
and the beast was done.  
  
He asked us  
  
Be you angles  
  
And we said nay  
  
We are but men!  
  
Rock on on ohowowon  
  
Owon, whoonon, yawhaoohowon  
  
This is no the greatest song in the world  
  
Oh no  
  
This is just a tribute  
  
Couldn't remember the greatest song in the world  
  
Oh, this is a tribute  
  
Oh it was the greatest song in the world  
  
Oh boy  
  
It was the greasts song in the world  
  
Oh boy!  
  
Heres a little bit from the greatest song in the world  
  
Oh now!  
  
(now all instrumental ends and great vocals come on)  
  
heres the thing about that song we played on the that fate full night  
  
it didn't sound anything like this song!  
  
This is just a tribute  
  
You've got to believe it  
  
And I wish you were there  
  
In a matter of opinion  
  
Ohowoh rock on  
  
Rock on  
  
Good god,  
  
(From here on I cant make out exactly what they are singing, but it was cool. Trust me.)  
  
Well, what do you think? And oh, if you read all this, you are such a nice person. And if you just sped down to the end to see if it got better, shame on you! Go back and read it. I don't care if you don't care for my rantings, read it anyway. Oh and I'd love you if you gave me your opinion on my rantings. Or I might just do this again! =^.^= 


	5. chapter VI

A/N: whew! I finally got to re typing this thing. I guess I needed some time to let my mind rest so the ideas would come more freely. I hate re typing things. There's a rhythm to my writing, and I lose it when I have to remember what I had written. I know it was still longer than I should have waited, but my life got in the way and I had discovered doodle chat. It's amazing how much time that room's can eat up.  
  
I went to Fanime this weekend for any one who cares or knows what it is. It's an anime con, by fans, for fans. It was my first con and it was great! Every one should go to a con. They're really fun! And although 30% of the guys over 18 were wearing black trench coats, they were really nice. Oh, and never ask a Sailor moon cos player to bend over. That is unless your fetish is ducky patterned underwear. Ick.  
  
Also never, go to the dealer's room. Once you enter, you can never leave until all your money has been sucked out of you, leaving you with no money for the Nny book you wanted to buy. Damn. Looks like my amazing plan flopped.  
  
All well. Life goes on. Some day I will get it. Some day. Maybe at a comic con. You never know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have a dime left on me, so don't bother suing. All you'll get is six youth bus tokens and worthless five franks, since the stupid Euro came into circulation.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Fuck. What had Harry gotten himself into Harry thought again for the thousandth time after he left the room were Johnny still lay. The sight of the new hallway caused Harry to the brink of insanity. It was not as if he was already on the edge. This just sent him to rocking on the edge of a cliff wondering whether to through ones self into the oblivion.  
  
Harry sunk against the nearest wall in despair. What was he to do now? He had only two choices. "Ether sit here until he wasted away or get off my ass and keep trying to get out." Harry muttered to himself. Harry was currently very worn out and depressed by what he had already gone through, though he didn't quite cherish the prospect of living out his days in this house, not even trying to get out. Finally, Harry settled on the latter and got up to assess his surroundings.  
  
This hallway was very much like the one he had jus left, just that it only had four doors instead of six. Also, the air up here wasn't quite as stale. That wasn't that surpassing, considering all the stairs he had just ran up. The stairway had also had many doors leading off it, indicating the passage of levels. This improved Harry's mood slightly. The fact that he also that there couldn't be anything worse than he had already encountered in this hellhole.  
  
With this in mind, Harry marked the stair door and walked into the first room. What he encountered there made him flat out faint.  
  
When Harry came too to the murmurs of the dozen prisoners or so in the room.  
  
" Is it him?"  
  
"Is he back?"  
  
" No, it's someone else."  
  
" My spleen!"  
  
" Would someone shake him? I kinda have no arms."  
  
" Look! He's waking up!"  
  
"Ugh…" Harry groaned. He had fallen on something. He wrenched out the thing causing that ache in his side and discovered himself holding a human hand.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hey, I've been looking for that thing! Thanks sonny!"  
  
" Hey, why do you get the dismembered hand?! We all know your just going to eat it!"  
  
" Yeah! And you got the intestine last week! I should get the hand!"  
  
" Hey, could someone pop my spine back in **POP** EEEEEEEEEE!!!! Oooooh, thanks, I needed that."  
  
" No I should get it! It was mine in the first place!"  
  
" And how would you prove that? There is so much gore in this place already it's impossible to keep track of whose dismembered body parts belong to whom!"  
  
"My spleen!!!"  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry's scream signaled and all out brawl between the prisoners over the bloody hand. Harry was horrified when a girl who was missing an eye and she was covered with scars spelling out very rude things describing their personage. Harry fought off fainting again while slowly backing out of the room.  
  
As the girl was wolfing down her prize, a prisoner couldn't fight cease he had no legs mentioned, " where did that boy get off too?" to depth ears.  
  
Harry had in fact crawled out of the room as quickly as possible, trying not look at the mauled bodies of the prisoners he was stumbling over. Lucky for him he wasn't torn apart as 'fresh meat' and the victims were to distracted by the bloodied hand.  
  
Once Harry had successfully gotten out of the room, he just sat there, rocking on his heels and assumed the fetal position. He needed to trough up again, but he had nothing left in his stomach and had to sit there as the waves of pain swelled over him. Why did Johnny do such horrible things to people? Surely no one in that room deserved to be locked in a room with a dozen other people and given no food or water, the only time you were let out was to have another body part so painstakingly removed. It was revolting. Harry revisited the thought " this man is completely and utterly insane. Insane and dangerous. **Shutter** I need to get out of here." over and over again.  
  
This motivated Harry to get up and move on. He realized that this probably wouldn't get any better before he got out. With the slightly thought that nothing in the next room would surprise him, whether he could face it or not, harry marked the 'victims in holding' room, and moved to the next.  
  
When he tried to wrench open the next door, he found it was locked. Harry was surprised at this. Not even the room with the prisoners was locked. None of them, even if they had banded their remaining body parts together, could have opened it because they were chained to the wall or tied up in one way or another. The lock caused Harry to look inside, although something in the back of his mind was telling him that if Nny had locked it, it probably was some kind of threat that even he couldn't control. With the "Alohamora" charm, harry opened the door slightly to peek inside, ready to slam it closed in a seconds notice.  
  
When Harry found what the room contained his shock caused him to fall into the room to sprawl on the floor in quite a racket. What he saw before him was two Styrofoam figures with chefs hats and weird paint jobs, accompanied by a single floating baby rabbits head.  
  
Apparently Harry had interrupted a conversation between the three. His sudden appearance had startled them so, that they just startled at him for several tense moments. When Harry could stand it no longer, he broke the unnerving silence with a nervous, " Hallo."  
  
" Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" said the first of the two Styrofoam specters, who had starring blank eyes and the symbol 'Z?' on his front.  
  
" The better question is what are you doing alive?" said the second figure. This one had fuck emblazoned across his stomach.  
  
" Cant you two see that he was let go? Just because you have so much influence over Nny doesn't mean you have total control over him. Maybe he came to his sense and let the boy go, eh? Did you ever think of that?" stated the third specter, which was no more than a floating decaying bunny's head. Of the three, this one seemed the least threatening, but it was still terrifying.  
  
" Umm… I'm Harry Potter, and a crazy lunatic who tried to kill me brought me to this pit. I escaped by stunning him before he could strike me with a knife. Since then I have just been trying to get out of this dungeon." Harry said, figuring the truth was as good as anything else.  
  
" What!!! You escaped Nny?! How?" screamed the figure with 'fuck' on it.  
  
" Did you kill him? Is he dead?" said the 'Z?'.  
  
" Well, we would of noticed if he was dead, you idiot! We wouldn't exist for one thing! And I still don't get why you always want him dead! You'll just cease to exist!"  
  
" If we had any brains, maybe you could figure out that it would be a quicker and more efficient way gaining power. Who cares about Nny? He's obviously miserable! Why couldn't we just end it?"  
  
" Because we would get in trouble if we did! Flusters aren't easy to come by you know! Your just a *bleep* *bleeping* *bleeper*!"  
  
With this last remark, the two Styrofoam guys went in to an all out brawl. Harry looked at the bunny head. It had been silent through the whole argument.  
  
" Pathetic, aren't they? Both want to exist on their own, but cannot." He finally said, still starring at the two figures try to destroy each other.  
  
" Umm... excuse me, but I was just wondering, what are you, exactly? I've seen ghosts, but none like you three." Harry asked.  
  
" Oh," said the head, Turing to Harry, " were just figments of Nny's mind. I am Nail Bunny. I represent Nny's consciences and common scenes, which he doesn't have much of. I'm in the form of a little bunny he bought one day, feed once, and then nailed to the wall, thus my name. Those are the doughboys. Nny stole them from sales stand at the grocery market and gave them their new paint jobs. Nny is not a bad artiest, eh? The one with the fuck so tastefully written on him is called Mr. Fuck or Mr. Eff for short. He is the one who compels Nny to kill others. The other one is Psycodoughboy, or sometimes just Doughboy. He is the one who compels Nny to kill himself and tries to keep him in a constant state of depression. And that's just about it."  
  
Harry reflected on this for a moment. "Wow. Having inanimate objects walk and talk to you would cause a lot of people to go mad. Now I see why he's so crazy." Said harry, speaking his thoughts aloud.  
  
" That's just the half of it," said Nail Bunny, " for one, as the Doughboys slipped earlier, Nny's a flusher."  
  
" A what?"  
  
" A flusher. It means he was assigned the role of absorbing all the negative energy in the world. Most of it comes in the for of ridicule and beatings. The only problem is the fates didn't consider the fact that having all that negative vibes thrown at you day and night might send someone over the edge. Add that to the side affect of loosing your memory, and Nny is and fucked up guy. And it doesn't end there. The only thing he can really remember is that his parents were killed; though he doesn't remember by whom. He can't even remember his last name. And finally, he is the keeper of the wall."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
"It's a monster that lives inside a wall in this house and can only be contained if it is feed fresh blood regularly, or it will break out and wreck havoc on the world. That is probably the only reason he kills for no reason. He just needs the blood. Any more questions?"  
  
" Well, could you tell me…"  
  
"Why the hell are you telling this fucking escapee all our secrets, nail bunny?" interrupted Psychodoughboy.  
  
" Now we have the pleasure of finishing what Nny could not." Said Mr. Eff. Both of them had evil grins on their faces as the pulled long gleaming knives from nowhere.  
  
As the two approached, harry started backing up. He was in no mood to be killed at the moment. Right as they were about lunge, Harry blasted them with the imperamenta spell and made a break for it.  
  
Nail Bunny watched with amusement as the Doughboys strained to get at Harry but were held back by the spell. Then Nail Bunny remembered that he probably should have told Harry about the next room and the secret exit.  
  
He couldn't have done it even if he had tried, though. In addition to marking the door, Harry had put a double locking spell on it, just incase. Now he understood why the door had been locked. Having those three yapping away at you all day could get annoying, and considering that it only took a little to annoy Nny… harry also didn't want the possibility of the doughboys coming out of the spell before he got out and attacking him. Harry just wasn't in the mood to be disemboweled at the moment.  
  
As he moved to the next door, Harry thought about what nail bunny had said, but thoughts about Nny were soon cut short when Harry realized that he was at the last door. Forgetting all past expeinence in this basement, Harry stared felling hopeful again. He couldn't help it. He almost could taste escape. In addition, once he got out, he could tell the police, have Nny locked up in an asylum, and have all those poor prisoners set free. When Harry reflected latter on the second thought, though, he realized that he probably didn't want people who had resorted to canabulizem to survive loose on the streets. It might cause some nasty complications.  
  
Harry wrenched open the door in high hopes, but they were instantly smashed when all he discovered was an empty room. It drove him into such a panic that it took him a full two minutes of frantically searching the room to notice the odd smell of the room, and then notice that one wall was painted a dull red-brown color. When it started moving, though, it caught his full attention.  
  
The wall started to creek, and then moan, and there seemed to be something moving behind it. All Harry could do was stair at it until that some thing gave a long howl and the wall started cracking down the center. This drove Harry into a panic, he ran blindly towards the door, but discovered that it had shut behind him. As he groped at the doorknob, Harry chanced a look over his shoulder. The wall seemed to be expanding like a balloon about to pop. Harry turned to face his demise when he spotted a bucket and brush in the corner next to him. He suddenly remembered what nail bunny had told him about the wall.  
  
He dove for the pail and discovered that it mercifully still had some fresh blood at the bottom. Trying not to think about whose blood he was using, Harry attacked the wall with the brush. Harry painted and painted until there was no blood left. Luckily, what ever was behind the wall had been temporarily satisfied. Wiping his brow and streaking it with blood, Harry threw down the brush and pail and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Harry allowed himself to collapse on the floor when he got out. He was exhausted from the fear and nausea, but was still on a high from the adrenaline rush he had. Claming himself down a bit, Harry allowed himself to think about what he had been dreading. The house had beaten him. There was no were to go. He had reached a dead end. The only way out now was to ask directions. Harry considered his two choices. On one hand, he could go and ask Nail Bunny, he had seemed nice enough, but face the Doughboys again or he could go back to where he started and wake up Nny to ask him for help. Harry was about to get up to try his luck on the Doughboys, when something came to him.  
  
Why had Nny been able to use the wands? In addition, why did he seem to have enchanted objects wandering around his house? He also was the keeper to an obviously restless spirit. And now that he thought about it, nail bunny had told him that Nny couldn't remember anything about his past life, only that his parents had been killed? Maybe there was something more to this mysterious murderer. Finally, how could he seemingly kill hundreds of people and never get caught? Harry decided to make his way back to the start, pondering about whom this 'Johnny' really was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N: BUUWWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! **coughcough** AHAHAH, AHA, ahhh… ahem. Well that wasn't so bad, was it? I looove subjecting Harry to pain. It funny. ^_- What will Harry be able to find out about Nny's past? Who is he really? Well, your just going to have to wait until I make it up. Also, I'm sorry there is some occ'ness on the Doughboy's parts. As I've said before, I don't own a single issue, so don't blame me!  
  
P.s. I just noticed that Harry and Nny just happen to be in the same country. I don't know why, they just are. 


End file.
